comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Katherine Pryde
Katherine Anne Pryde is a mutant born to Carmen and Theresa Pryde on January 19, 19?? with the ability of Phasing. She is the younger sister of Randy Pryde. Early Life Katherine "Kitty" Anne Pryde was a thirteen-and-a-half year old girl living in Deerfield, Illinois who led a normal life but then began suffering headaches of steadily increasing frequency, duration, and intensity. Unknown to her or her parents, the headaches were a result of her mutant power emerging. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Powers and Abilities Shadowcat is a level 4 Mutant. Powers Phasing: Shadowcat possesses the ability to pass through solid matter by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she is moving. In this way she and the object through which she is passing could temporarily merge without interacting, and each are unharmed when Shadowcat finishes passing through the object. This process is called "phasing." When Shadowcat is phasing, she is, for all intents and purposes, intangible. Hence, when attacked, she can shift into a "phasing" state (even if she was not at the time passing through an object) so as to allow oncoming projectiles or energy blasts to pass through her harmlessly. Shadowcat passes through objects at the same rate of speed at which she was moving before she "entered" it. She has trained herself to go automatically, by reflex, into a phasing state at any indication of danger, such as a loud noise like a gunshot, in order to protect herself. *''Air Walking:'' Using her phasing ability, Shadowcat can walk on air. In fact, she can use her ability to walk on the air from the ground to the upper stories of a building as if she were climbing a staircase. *''Phasing Extension:'' From the first use of her phasing power, Shadowcat was able to phase her clothing along with herself. Through practice she learned to phase other objects along with herself without harm to them, and at one point phased an entire X-Men team. She can also enable someone as big as Colossus to "walk on air" along with her. However, she has to maintain physical contact with the people or objects she phases along with herself for the effect to work with this other person or object. *''Electrical Disruption:'' She can phase through any material object, even living people. When she phases through an object with an electrical system, the process disrupts the system's workings. *''Telepathic Resistance:'' Her thoughts are highly erratic when phased as if there is no mind to telepathically affect. Abilities Personality Relationships *''Relationships'': Katherine Pryde/Relationships *''Family'': Katherine Pryde/Family Family Romantic Life Romantic Interests ---- *Peter Rasputin *Bobby Drake *Peter Parker *Peter Wisdom *Kurt Wagner *Roberto da Costa Friends ---- *Peter Rasputin *Bobby Drake *Illyana Rasputin Notes *Is very close with her Mom. Links * Katherine Pryde/Gallery * Katherine Pryde/Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:X-Men Members Category:Mutant Category:X-Men: Season 1 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 2 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 3 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 4 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 5 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 6 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 7 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 8 Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Dating Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Human